Superman: La vida cambia
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: La vida de Clark cambia, cuando su esposa Lois Lane-Kent decide separarse de él y echarlo de la casa que comparten junto a su hijo Jon. Debido a esto, Clark se consigue su antiguo departamento de soltero. Cuando un día, de regreso de trabajar conoce una joven vecina llamada Lisa Lasalle que se encuentra en problemas. Al instante de verse en ellos despierta, una pasión


Esta es una historia original.

* * *

Superman: La Vida Cambia

* * *

Metrópolis

Departamento Kent

Lois se encuentra llorando, mientras que discute con Clark. Finalmente, después de tanto pensarlo le dice estas palabras...

Quiero el divorcio, saldré con John. Cuando vuelva, espero que no estés aquí- Ella se retira, a la habitación de su hijo. Prepara el bolso, toma a su hijo en brazos y va a dar un paseo

Ella vuelve al living y ve a Clark sentado, en el sofá. Ambos se miran, Clark vuelve la mirada a su hijo y lo abraza. - "Lois" - pronuncia Clark, ella sigue caminando hasta salir del departamento. Clark, se pone las manos en la cara y empieza a llorar.

Ambos habían estado discutiendo, desde hace una hora. Debido a que Lois, se aburrió de la vida de superheroe de su esposo. Le dio un ultimátum, continuaba con esta vida o se separaban. Clark no dijo nada, ella tomo la palabra de separarse. Todo comenzó hace unos días, cuando Superman esta apunto de morir. Lane se daba cuenta que si el continua con esta vida, su hijo se quedaría sin padre muy pronto

* * *

Superman: La Vida Cambia

Protagonistas

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Holland Roden es Lisa Lasalle

Y Eliza Dushku es Lois Lane-Ken

* * *

Una semana después

Acaba de anochecer en la ciudad...

Clark se había conseguido, su antiguo departamento de soltero, ayer había trasladado finalmente toda sus cosas, no esperaba volver a vivir solo. Tenia su hogar, junto a su esposa e hijo. Claro que podría a ver dejado de ser Superman, pero aparte de su familia, tenia una responsabilidad con el mundo. Él caminaba por las escaleras, después de un largo día de proteger la tierra y trabajar en el Daily Planet. Al escuchar unos gritos salió de sus pensamientos, distinguió los gritos que provenían de una joven mujer, un piso más arriba

La puerta del departamento se encontraba entre abierta, ingreso y observo lo que pasaba. Había una fuga de agua en la cocina, vio a la joven empapada de los pies a la cabeza. Clark se acerco a ella

Disculpa, se encontraba abierto. Me permites ayudarte? - Clark le pregunta a la joven

Ella no esta muy segura, pero al final acepta - Claro, pero sabes lo que haces? - pregunta ella, Kent asiente. Se quita su chaqueta de color café, se sube las mangas de su camisa blanca y se agacha a ver el desperfecto. Él agarra el tubo y comienza a girarlo. La fuga se pone peor. - Oh, de manera equivocada." - susurra ella, Clark la escucha y tuerce el tubo hacia otro lado, y la presión de la fuga aumenta, disparando agua a los dos. La chica grita, al mojarse

Clark se cubre la cara - ¡Ah, los hilos son historia! Necesito una llave! - La joven sale corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Clark se sigue mojando. Se quita sus lentes, centra su visión en la tubería y sus ojos parpadean rojo al momento de usar su visión de calor para sellarlo y detener la fuga. La joven de castaño claro, vuelve a entrar con una llave y una toalla.

Ella se queda mirando, lo acontecido - Como lo lograste

Yo seguía dando vueltas y se detuvo. - responde, disimulando su habilidad especial. Mientras que ella se da cuenta de que la camiseta blanca de Clark, es completamente empapado y transparente. Ella está claramente afectada, pero no es la única así. Clark también se le a quedado viendo, ambos se sonrojan. Ella se da cuenta que no se han presentado

Gracias por tu ayuda. Disculpa, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lisa Lasalle - la pelirroja extiendo su mano

No me tienes que agradecer, siempre trato de ayudar. Y yo soy Clark Kent - Clark toma la mano de ella y ambos sienten una corriente que se mueve por sus cuerpos. Sin darse cuenta, una pasión había despertado en ellos. Clark, nunca había sido así y tampoco Lisa, pero al tocarse algo paso sin darse cuenta se encontraban besando apasionadamente. Cuando ambos, se empezaron a desnudar. Todo se oscureció

* * *

Al otro día

El sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanas, arrastrando a Clark de lo más profundo de su sueño. Bostezó, estirando sus extremidades rígidas de las horas dormido. Él envolvió a la joven aun dormida a su lado, en sus brazos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, contento junto a esta mujer que conoció hace unas horas.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Smallville. Solo tome prestado al actor para crear esta historia


End file.
